Power Rangers Super Galaxy
by templeofolar
Summary: This is the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and more!
1. A Galactic Recall

A Galactic Recall

Emporer Zim was known to be the number one hardest villains in the universe. He wants control of the entire universe. He had just finished taking over the planet Tesor.

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said Emperor Zim, "I never thought that it would be so easy! I'm going to need some help here! I will revive Scorpius!"

Emperor Zim took his staff and activated some of Scorpius' residue that was on the ground. Scorpius became alive, but he was unsure of his surroundings.

"Where am I?" asked Scorpius.

Scorpius looked everywhere.

"Scorpius!" said Emperor Zim, "I am Emperor Zim. I brought you back to life so that you could help me!"

"I see!" said Scorpius, "okay! I'll work with you!"  
But Scorpius had something else in mind. He wanted to overthrow Emperor Zim, but Emperor Zim did not know that. Scorpius pretended to work with Emperor Zim, and waited until Emperor Zim went to sleep. As Emperor Zim was sleeping, Scorpius grabbed his wand and zapped him so that Emperor Zim was reduced to a grain of salt. Then he snatched his wand and revived Trakeena, Furio, Deviot, and Villamax. As they came back to life, they were a little shaken up.

"It's me!" said Scorpius, "I brought you back to life using this staff!"

Trakeena, Furio, Deviot, and Villamax were glad to see that it was him. Trakeena even gave her father a kiss. She was real glad to see him. They agreed to work together.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Trakeena.

"I say that we conquer Earth," said Deviot.

"I agree," said Scorpius, "that is something that I have wanted to do for a long time!"

"Yes," said Trakeena, "let's do it!"

Scorpius equipped the team with Winger Fighters, which are Stingwingers who pilot small aircraft. They attacked the citizens, and continually fired their lasers at the ground. The public was running everywhere. They were scared. The Winger Fighters continued to cause damage. On the Astro Megaship Mark 2, Andros and Karone got an alert on their viewing screen in the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They saw the Winger Fighters attacking the city.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "we have to do something!"

"I have an idea," said DECA.

"Great!" said Andros, "what is it?"

"We can alert the team on Miranoi!" said DECA.

"Good idea!" said Karone, "let's do that!"

"Well," said Andros, "how do we tell them? We can't contact them!"

"I guess that we'll have to go and tell them!" said Karone.

"Yeah," said Andros, "I guess that you're right. I'll go to Miranoi."

Andros headed for the jump tube and then to his Galaxy Glider. He rode on the Galaxy Glider to the planet Marinoi. After he arrived, he found that there were many people in Miranoi. Andros decided to take a walk around the planet. As he walked through the planet, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," said Andros, "I didn't mean to do that!"

Then Andros and the stranger recognized each other.

"Maya?" asked Andros.

"Andros?" asked Maya.

"Yeah!" said Maya, "it's me! It's so good to see you!"

Maya and Andros shook each other's hands and gave a smile to each other.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" asked Maya cheerfully.

"Actually," said Andros, "you're the one of the people that I wanted to see!"

"What do you mean?" asked Maya.

"The Earth is in danger, again," said Andros, "Scorpius and Trakeena came back."

"How is that possible?" asked Maya.

"I don't know!" said Andros.

"Well, thanks for telling me," said Maya, "I will go and alert the others."

"No problem!" said Andros.

"Galaxy Glider," said Andros, "hang ten!"

Andros hopped on his Galaxy Glider and took the Galaxy Glider back to the Astro Megaship Mark 2. Maya went to alert Mike, Leo, Damon, Kai, and Kendrix. They were sitting together under a tree having an outdoor picnic. She approached them.

"Hey, guys!" said Maya.

"Maya," said Leo, "what's up!"

"Scorpius is back and so is Trakeena!" said Maya.

"What?" said the others.

"Exactly!" said Maya, "I don't know how it happened, but they came back somehow!"

"We have to do something!" said Kendrix.

"But what can we do?" asked Kai.

"I have an idea," said Damon, "I'll be right back."  
"Okay," said Mike.

Damon left the scene to go to Alpha 6. They approached each other.

"Alpha!" said Damon, "wait up!"

Alpha 6 stopped walking.

"What is it, Damon?" asked Alpha 6.

"Guess what?" asked Damon, "Scorpius and Trakeena are back!"

"You can't be serious!" said Alpha 6.

"I am!" said Damon.

"I will see what I can do about this, even if it is not much!" said Alpha 6.

"Come with us!" said Damon.

"I will!" said Alpha 6, "oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Alpha 6 and Damon went to where the others were gathering.

"What's up?" asked Kendrix.

"Well, I think that it would be wise to have you all pull out your Quasar Sabers!" said Alpha 6.

"What about me?" asked Mike.

"We'll work on it," said Alpha 6, "just be patient! I'll make something happen!"

"Okay, Alpha!" said Mike with a smile.

Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, and Kendrix went the site of the Quasar Sabers and pulled them from the rocks. They were successful. They were happy that they got the chance to do so. They pulled out the Quasar Sabers with a smile. They had their morphers in their pockets and had them ready just in case they needed them.

"Follow me," said Alpha 6, "I know of a place that would make the perfect base of operations!"

"Okay!" said Kai.

They followed Alpha 6 to the planet Eltare and went to a base.

"Have you guys learned about the legendary Zordon?" asked Alpha 6.

"No," said Leo, "why?"

"He mentored the first team of Power Rangers," said Alpha 6, "but before he mentored this team, he had a platoon of soldiers. This used to be their base. All of the forces were wiped out, including Zordon, himself. Now, this base is open for our disposal!"

"I see!" said Leo, "well, let's check it out!"

"Yeah!" said Maya.

They went inside, and they were impressed by the level of technology that was in the base.

"Wow!" said Kai.

"This place is amazing!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

They walked throughout the base, and Alpha 6, since he was more familiar with the base, decided to show them around. They were very pleased with the base on Eltare. They even made it into their second home.

"Now, there is a secret that I have to tell you," said Alpha 6.

"Yeah?" asked Leo, "what is it?"

"It is about the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords," said Alpha 6.

"Weren't they destroyed?" asked Maya.

"Not exactly," said Alpha 6, "the Centaurus Megazord is a rhino galactabeast. The Stratoforce Megazord is a pegasus galactabeast. Now, just like the other galactabeasts, the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords did not pass away, but in the future, they are going to need a pilot."

"Now, what about Mike's Torozord?" asked Kendrix, "isn't that a galactabeast too?"

"Hmm," said Alpha 6, "I never thought of that!"  
"If so," said Mike, "I would love to get back on the field!"

Suddenly, Mike's sword appeared in his hands. They were all astonished when his sword appeared in his hand.

"Amazing!" said Damon.

"It looks like your powers and your zord are alive!" said Maya.

"I guess so," said Mike with a smile.

"Now, what about our galactabeasts?" asked Kendrix, "aren't they still on Miranoi?"

"Not exactly," said Alpha 6, "the galactabeasts can travel wherever you go!"

"Cool!" said Damon, "so, it looks like we have got everything back!"

"I guess so," said Kendrix.

Suddenly, the alarm began to sound in the base. It was hard on the ears for a moment, but the Power Rangers got used to it.

"It looks like the Stingwingers are harassing people who are on Earth!" said Alpha 6.

"They're back, too?" asked Damon.

"I guess so," said Kai.

"There's one question before we go," said Kendrix.

"What is it?" asked Alpha 6.

"We thought that we saw the Centaurus and Stratoforce be destroyed by the exploding Stingwingers," said Kendrix, "how did they get back?"

"That's a good question," said Kai.

They all looked at Alpha 6.

"Well, it's like this," said Alpha 6, "since the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazord exploded, the machine form died, but their galactabeast spirits were still alive. Because of that, both of them were able to restore their mechanic bodies."

The alarm sounded again.

"Guys," said Alpha 6, "you really need to get going! The Stingwingers are harassing everyone!"

"Right!" said Leo, "let's go, everyone!"

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. They managed to defeat most of the Stingwingers. Scorpius took the remainder of them back to his lair.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "get out of here!"

"So, they're back, also!" said Scorpius.

"I guess," said Trakeena.

"Well," said Scorpius, "I will not let them interfere with my plans. I will conquer Earth!"

"Well," said Mike, "it's so good to be back!"

"I agree!" said Maya.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "I think I'm going to cry!"

The base was so massive that all six rangers were able to live and survive there. They liked the conditions of the base.


	2. Turtle Soup

Turtle Soup

"I need a monster!" said Scorpius.

Scorpius created Turtlus, the turtle monster with his staff. Turtlus came to life in front of him. At first, Turtlus was a little shaken up, but he recovered shortly.

"Yes, boss?" asked Turtlus.

"Go down to the city of Angel Falls and wreak havoc!" said Scorpius.

"You got it, boss!" said Turtlus.

Turtlus quickly left the lair and went down to the Angel Falls City Square. He began firing jolts of electricity at the public. The public began to run everywhere. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers gathered before the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Well," said Alpha 6, "there is a turtle monster who is causing trouble in the city. You guys had better get down there! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Here goes nothing!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. Right away, Turtlus blasted the rangers with his electric jolts. The rangers tumbled repeatedly.

"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Maya.

Soon, Turtlus began to lower his head into his shell. Leo was the first one who noticed this.

"I have an idea," said Leo, "just keep him busy!"

"Got it!" said Kendrix.

Leo came around the trees and in back of Turtlus, leaped in the air, placed his fists inside Turtlus' open shell, let out a flame, and landed on the same side of the other rangers. Smoke began to rise from his shell. Kendrix was laughing.

"What did you do?" asked Kendrix.

"Trust me," said Leo, "I did enough! Now, let's finish him!"

Turtlus began to slowly raise his head from his shell.

"Star formation, now!" said Leo.

The rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

A blast came from the star formation and it hit Turtlus. Turtlus fell over. Scorpius took his staff, restored Turtlus, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts! Arise!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts came to the scene.

"Torozord! Charge!" said Mike.

Torozord also came to the scene.

"Galactabeasts! Transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation!" said Leo, "now!"

They formed the Galaxy Megazord, and Mike formed the Defender Torozord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Leo.

They exchanged punches. Then, Turtlus fired many electric jolts at both the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord. Both Megazords fell to the ground. Then, once again, Turtlus lowered his head into his shell and fired jolts at the same time.

"We have to get on our feet, somehow!" said Kendrix.

Leo noticed what Turtlus was doing.

"I have an idea," said Leo, "Stratoforce Megazord!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers, released the Stratoforce Zords and formed the Stratoforce Megazord. Leo hopped inside. Leo used the Stratoforce Megazord's boomerang to hit the top of Turtlus's shell. As a result, Turtlus fell over.

"Alright! We've got him!" said Kai, "I have another idea! Condor Galactazord!"

The condor galactazord appeared on the Galaxy Megazord's right hand.

"Condor galactabeast! Fire!" said Kai.

The tip of the condor galactazord was launched, and it hit inside Turtlus's shell. Smoke rose from Turtlus's shell. Turtlus fell over and exploded when he made contact with the ground. The rangers briefly celebrated their victory and returned to the base.

"I thought that he could do the job!" said Scorpius, "oh well, there's always next time!"

"Good job, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "they will soon learn not to mess with us!"


	3. Fly Away

Fly Away

The Johnson family was getting ready to go on a picnic. They loaded all of their food and supplies in their RV.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"We're all ready!" said the Johnson kids.

"Then, everyone," said Mr. Johnson, "let's go!"

The family piled into their RV and went to Peterson Camp Site. After they arrived, they unloaded all of the food and supplies. Mr. Johnson loaded the meat on the grill and began cooking. Deviot was also on the scene, but he was hiding so that they could not see him and observing them. The Johnson's son, Bill, was swatting at the nearby flies. Deviot observed this.

"So," said Deviot, "the humans hate flies, eh? I'll go and tell the boss!"

Deviot went to the lair and approached Scorpius.

"Hey, boss!" said Deviot.

"Yes?" asked Scorpius, "what is it?"

"The humans hate flies," said Deviot.

"And?" asked Scorpius.

"Maybe we can make a fly monster!" said Deviot, "that way, we can irritate them more!"

"Hmm," said Scorpius, "you might have something there! Leave this to me!"

Scorpius took his staff and created a fly monster called Flydon. Flydon appeared right in front of Scorpius.

"What can I do for you, master?" asked Flydon.

"Use your flies to irritate the public!" said Scorpius.

"Right away, boss!" said Flydon.

Flydon left the scene and went to the Peterson campsite, and Bill was the first one who noticed him.

"Hey, mom!" said Bill, "there's a giant fly over there!"

Mrs. Johnson looked in the direction where Bill was pointing. She also saw the fly. She got her husband's attention.

"Honey," said Mrs. Johnson, "we have to go, now!"

"Why?" asked Mr. Johnson, "we're just getting started!"

Mrs. Johnson pointed Mr. Johnson in the direction of the fly, and Mr. Johnson also saw it.

"Okay, everyone!" said Mr. Johnson, "everyone! In the RV, now!"  
They all got inside the RV, while leaving their supplies and food. They accidentally backed into a tree and damaged part of their RV, but then they went forward and went home. Flydon began to laugh. He took one of their barbecued ribs and ate it.

"Tasty!" said Flydon, as he ate and laughed.

Soon, Flydon went to the city square and spewed flies at the public. The public ran everywhere. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers arrived before the viewing screen. They saw Flydon in action.

"This cannot go on!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's go, everyone!"

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. Soon, Flydon started spewing little flies that surrounded the rangers. The rangers had trouble focusing.

"I can't see anything!" said Maya as the little flies covered her helmet.

"What should we do?" asked Damon.

"I have an idea!" said Kai, "but it's about to get cold in here!"

"Whatever!" said Kendrix, "just do it, already! It's not like we're enjoying this!"

"Okay!" said Kai.

Kai did a freezing tornado which surrounded all the flies and Flydon. The little flies dropped to the ground, and Flydon began to shiver. The rangers recovered.

"Good job, Kai!" said Leo.

"It wasn't a problem!" said Kai.

Flydon was still shivering.

"How could you be so cold, rangers?" asked Flydon while shivering.

"Do you want to see cold?" asked Damon, "watch this! Star Formation, now!"

The rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Ready, fire!" said blast knocked Flydon unconscious. Scorpius noticed the situation, restored Flydon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai, "guys, I have a plan!"

"Great!" said Leo, "what is it?"

"Leave this to me for a little while," said Kai, "I'll let you know when you should form the Galaxy Megazord."

"I trust you, Kai!" said Leo.

"Me, too!" said Kendrix.

"Okay, then," said Kai, "Gorilla Galactabeast, now!"

The Gorilla Galactabeast came to Kai, and Kai hopped on its shoulder.

"Galactabeast transform, now!" said Kai.

The Gorilla Galactabeast became the Gorilla Galactazord.

"Freezing tornado!" said Kai, "go!"

The freezing tornado caused Flydon to greatly shiver.

"Okay, guys!" said Kai, "do it now!"

"Okay!" said Leo.

The rangers called on then remaing galactabeasts, turned them into galactazords, and formed the Galaxy Megazord. Mike decided to sit back and watch.

"Galaxy Megazord, ready!" said Leo.

Flydon was still shivering. After a few punches from the Galaxy Megazord, Flydon had enough.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber!" said Leo, "power up!"

They slashed the Galaxy Megazord Saber through Flydon, and Flydon fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Flydon was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated their victory and went back to the base.

"Oh, Deviot?" asked Scorpius.

Deviot knew that Scorpius was after him, and he hid until Scorpius calmed down.

"Good job, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "Kai, thanks to your quick thinking, we were able to defeat this fly. Good job. Good job, all of you!"


	4. Bright as White

Bright as White

"You know, Scorpius," said Trakeena.

"Yes?" asked Scorpius, "what is it, daughter?"

"Do you remember Karone?" asked Trakeena.

"Yes, I do," said Scorpius, "why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that somehow we can make Karone to be the evil Astronema again and help us," said Trakeena.

"Hmm," said Scorpius, "I think that I can convince her. It shouldn't be a problem."

At the time, Karone was busy enjoying herself on Miranoi. She expected no trouble, but she was wrong. A bunch of Stingwingers surrounded her. Karone tried to fight them off, but she was unsuccessful. They ended up kidnapping her and taking her to their lair. They brought Karone before Scorpius.

"Ah, Karone!" said Scorpius.

"What do you want, you creep!" said Karone.

"Let me explain," said Scorpius, "Trakeena and I were thinking that maybe you might choose to become Astronema again."

"No way!" said Karone, "you creep!"

"But you may not have a choice," said Scorpius, "either you join us, or spend the rest of your miserable life in a galactic prison. It's your choice."

"Never!" said Karone, "I will never work for you!"

"Well, then," said Scorpius, "Stingwingers! Take her to the galactic prison. Her jail cell might change her mind!"

Scorpius and Trakeena laughed evilly. The Stingwingers seized Karone and escorted her to the galactic prison. After they arrived, they took her to her cell, opened the door, tossed her inside, and closed the cell door. Karone became frustrated as she grabbed the cell bars. Now, the prison conditions were not that bad, but it did have a dim light. Karone didn't mind it, but she still wanted to get out of there.

"You know, boss," said Furio, "maybe we can do the same thing with the Power Rangers!"

"And what might that be?" asked Scorpius.

"I've been thinking," said Furio.

"Go on," said Scorpius, "spit it out already!"

"Well, since we put Karone in prison," said Furio, "maybe we can do the same thing with the Power Rangers! Maybe the secret is not destroying the Power Rangers, but maybe it is simply by getting them out of the way! Maybe we can send the Power Rangers to prison also!"

"Hmm," said Scorpius, "you might have something there! I know exactly what I'm going to do!"

Scorpius took his wand and created a monster call Dimensor. Dimensor is a monster that can teleport other people to different locations. To draw the rangers out, Dimensor began attacking the public. His plan worked. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came to the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There seems to be a monster attacking people in the city!" said Alpha 6, "you guys had better get going! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"No problem!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"Hello, rangers!" said Dimensor, "let me introduce myself. I am Dimensor, and you are going to prison!"

Dimensor zapped the six rangers with his transporting beam and sent them to the same jail cell as Karone. They landed unmorphed in the same jail cell. As they landed, Karone took a few steps backwards in fear. They quickly noticed each other.

"Karone?" asked Maya.

"Maya? Damon? Kai? Mike? Kendrix? Leo?" said Karone, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well," said Damon, "what are you doing here?"

"Really!" said Maya.

"Well," said Karone, "they wanted me to be the evil Astronema again, and I refused. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well," said Kai, "we were sent here by a monster."

"Can we still morph?" asked Kendrix.

"I'll give it a try!" said Leo, "go! Galactic!"

Although Leo tried, it didn't work. The others noticed this.

"I guess we can't!" said Leo.

"Man!" said Damon.

So, who's defending the Earth?" asked Karone.

"Nobody," said Damon, "I guess!"

"Then, we have to find a way to get out of here!" said Karone.

"I agree!" said Mike.

"We need a plan!" said Kendrix.

"I've got it!" said Karone.

"What?" asked Damon.

"I can pretend that I want to be Astronema again, and then when the Stingwingers open the door, we can overpower them! But the only problem is if they send too many Stingwingers!" said Karone.

"I think that it's worth a shot!" said Damon.

"I agree!" said Leo.

"Yeah!" said Maya, "let's do it!"

"Alright!" said Karone, "I don't want to be in this jell anymore! I give up! I'll be Astronema as you asked!"

The prison warden heard her. They sent five Stingwingers to go to cell and get Karone out. As they arrived, Karone became silent. As they opened the door, the seven of them overpowered the five Stingwingers.

"Get their door passes!" said Karone.

They took the Stingwingers' door passes from their pockets.

"Now," said Mike, "we have to move really quietly or they'll detect us."

"Gotcha!" said Kendrix.

The seven of them moved quietly and stealthily through the prison, and they overpowered any guards that got in their way. Soon, they were near the prison exit which was right next to the warden's office.

"Okay, everyone," said Karone, "we are near the warden's office. More than likely, he will probably detect us. That is why we need to move as quickly as possible passed the office and then to the exit. Let's do it on three!"

"Okay," said Kai.

"One, two, three!" said Karone.

They ran as quickly as they could past the warden's office. The warden did detect them. He got up from his chair, alerted the remaining guards, and turned on the prison search lights. The seven of them safely made it to the exit.

"Okay," said Karone, "I don't know what I can do now. Hopefully, you guys might have an idea!"

"Wait a minute," said Damon.

"What?" asked Mike.

"Now that we're in the prison courts, I'm going to try and morph!" said Damon.

"Give it a try!" said Kendrix.

"Okay," said Damon, "go! Galactic!"

Damon was able to morph. The others became excited.

"I have an idea!" said Damon.

"Yeah?" asked Kendrix, "what is it?"

"I can call the Condor Galactabeast, and I can fly us out of here. All that we need to do is to hang on to it!"  
"Go ahead, and do it, Damon!" said Kendrix.

"No problem!" said Damon, "Condor Galactabeast, now!"

The Condor Galactabeast came to the area, and all seven of them got on. The Condor Galactabeast flew them to the base. Then, the Condor Galactabeast returned to its location. Alpha 6 was there to greet them.

"Rangers!" said Alpha 6, "it's so good to see you! I'm so glad that you're alive!"

"Thanks, Alpha!" said Damon.

They all smiled. Then, Alpha 6 noticed Karone.

"Karone?" asked Alpha 6, "what are you doing here?"

"She helped us escape from the prison, and she came back with us!" said Kai.

"I see," said Alpha 6, "everything's okay!"

Karone also smiled.

"There's something that I didn't tell you guys!" said Alpha 6.

"Alpha?" asked Leo, "what is it?"

"When I came to Miranoi, I saw another Quasar Saber! I was thinking that Karone may be able to pull it out!" said Alpha 6.

"Why didn't you tell us, Alpha?" asked Kendrix.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me!" said Alpha 6.

"Alpha!" said Maya, "we always trust you! You're one of us. Sometimes, it is, but sometimes, we can't keep secrets!"

"I see," said Alpha 6, "I'm sorry!"

"No worries, Alpha!" said Damon, smiling.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6.

"Well," said Mike, "if we want Karone to have that Quasar Saber, we'd better get going, before someone else steals that opportunity!"

"Don't worry," said Maya, "it shouldn't be a problem!"

"Why do you say that, Maya?" asked Leo.

"Remember," said Maya, "only the chosen can pull out the Quasar Sabers. Remember, Furio could not pull it out, even though he tried!"

"Well," said Damon, "that Quasar Saber may be yours, Karone!"

"I think it's worth a shot!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's go! Lead the way, Alpha!"

"No problem!" said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

The seven of them went back to Miranoi, and Alpha 6 led the seven of them to the Quasar Saber. But then, Deviot and some Stingwingers appeared in front of them.\

"There's no way that I am letting you have that Quasar Saber!" said Deviot.

"Get out of our way!" said Kendrix.

"Go! Galactic!" said the six rangers as they morphed.

"Oh!" said Deviot, "you think that you can stop me? Stingwingers! Get them!"

There was a large squadron of Stingwingers. The six rangers tried to stop them, but instead, the Stingwingers ended up restraining them.

"At last," said Deviot, "that Quasar Saber will be mine!"

"No!" said Kendrix.

Deviot was ready to pull the Quasar Saber from the rock, but he was unsuccessful, he couldn't pull it out.

"If I can't have it, nobody will!" said Deviot.

Deviot began to shoot lasers at the Quasar Saber in the rock in order to destroy it, but Karone came behind him and gave him a karate kick, and Deviot fell over. The Stingwingers then tried to attack Karone, but then Karone quickly pulled out the Quasar Saber from the rock. Karone was in awe. She stared at the Quasar Saber for a long time.

"I guess that I can morph!" said Karone.

"Give it a try!" said Kendrix.

"Go! Galactic!" said Karone.

Karone looked at her suit and realized that she became the white ranger.

"Whoa!" said Damon.

Even the Stingwingers looked on. Karone, as the white ranger, began attacking the Stingwingers with her Quasar Saber. Then, she made a Trans Dagger appear in her right hand. She transformed the Trans Dagger into a Gamma Lance. She continued to fight Deviot and the Stingwingers, and then, the others joined in the fight.

"Go! Galactic!" said the other rangers as they morphed.

The others joined Karone in the fight, and they were able to defeat the Stingwingers. Deviot decided to retreat.

"Good!" said Mike, "they're gone!"

The rangers returned to the base.

"Good job, Karone!" said Leo.

"Yeah!" said Kai.

Kai and Leo patted Karone on the shoulder. Karone smiled. Suddenly, the alarm began to sound, and all of the rangers surrounded the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Damon.

"It looks like Dimensor is back again!" said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"We'll take care of it, Alpha!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the seven rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"So, you're back!" said Dimensor, "are you ready to go back to jail? Okay! Here you go!"

Dimensor began to suck the rangers back into his hole. It was working, at first, but then, the rangers were able to stop it.

"Not this time!" said Leo, "everyone, shoot the center of the beam!"

The rangers all drew their blasters and shot at the center of the beam. The blasts deactivated the beam. As a result, the beam shut down.

"My beam! My precious beam!" said Dimensor, "now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" said Mike.

Dimensor began to charge through the seven rangers and he knocked them around like bowling pins. The rangers fell over, but then they got back up. They blasted Dimensor with their Quasar Launchers. Dimensor fell over and became weak and unconscious. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. Scorpius noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Dimensor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Guys?" asked Karone, "can I take care of this one?"

"Hey!" said Leo, "be my guest!"

"Thanks!" said Karone, "White Tiger Galactabeast, now!"

The White Tiger Galactabeast came to Karone, and Karone went inside.

"Okay!" said Karone, "let's do this!"

As the White Tiger Galactabeast charged towards Dimensor, Dimensor began to shoot lasers at the White Tiger Galactabeast. Karone felt the hits.

"White Tiger Galactabeast!" said Karone, "transform!"

The White Tiger Galactabeast became a galactazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord!" said Karone, "warrior mode!"

The White Tiger Galactazord became a warrior. The others looked on in awe. They also were astonished that Karone had such a zord. The White Tiger Warrior fought with Dimensor. They exchanged punches, and the White Tiger Warrior managed to knock Dimensor to the ground.

"Tiger Lance!" said Karone.

A lance appeared in the White Tiger Warrior's right hand. Karone hit Dimensor multiple times with the Tiger Lance. As a result, Dimensor fell over. Karone powered up the Tiger Lance, and when it became powered up, she hit Dimensor with the Tiger Lance two times. As a result, Dimensor fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Dimensor was no more. The rangers on the ground celebrated Karone's victory.

"Good one, Karone!" said Damon.

"Thanks!" said Karone.

"Deviot!" said Scorpius, "you're an idiot!"

"Sorry," said Deviot.

"Because of you, there is now one extra ranger!" said Scorpius, "everyone, get out of my way!"

Scorpius stomped angrily to his room, and the rest of the empire stayed out of his way. They let him go to his room, and they hoped that Scorpius would calm down.

Meanwhile, at the base, the rangers were high-fiving each other.

"Welcome back, Karone," said Alpha 6, "it's so good to have you back!"

Kendrix shook Karone's hand.

"It's so good that now, we're on the same team!" said Karone.

"Oh, yes!" said Kendrix.

They all smiled.

"Everyone," said Alpha 6, "there's something that I need to tell you."

"Another secret?" asked Kendrix.

"Not this time," said Alpha 6, "actually, I want to tell you something about your zords!"

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Damon.

"Well," said Alpha 6, "now, that we have the Tiger Galactabeast, do you remember the time where the Galaxy Megazord, the Centaurus Megazord, and Stratoforce Megazords combined their powers together?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Kai.

"The galactabeasts notice each others' presence," said Alpha 6.

"Alpha," said Maya, "what are you trying to tell us?"

"The Tiger Galactabeast and the Galaxy Megazord can combine forces to form the Galaxy Tiger Megazord. It is a powerhouse of power," said Alpha 6.

"Cool!" said the rangers.

"Welcome aboard, Karone!" said Kai.

"Thanks!" said Karone.

Everyone smiled and went their way.


	5. Dancing with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Stone Quarry High School is planning to have their senior prom tonight. However, Furio was in the area and noticed the high school's sign.

"So, they plan on having a dance tonight, eh?" asked Furio to himself, "let's see if we can't cause a little trouble here!"

Furio returned to Scorpius's lair.

"Hey, boss!" said Furio.

"Yes?" asked Scorpius, "what is it?"  
"The Stone Quarry High School is having their prom tonight!" said Furio.

"And?" asked Scorpius.

"Maybe we can cause some trouble at the school!" said Furio, "we could probably make them into zombies!"

"Hmm," said Scorpius, "you might have something there! I think that I could make that possible. Let me work on this!"

Scorpius took his staff and created the DJ Zombie monster.

"Yes, Scorpius," said DJ Zombie, "I am at your command! What can I do for you, sir?"

"Go down to the Stone Quarry High School and cause trouble at their prom!" said Scorpius.

"You got it!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie left the premises and went to the back entrance of the high school. After he arrived, he managed to disable the security system for the school's back door. No one saw him do this. After he disabled the security system, he forced his way into the school's back door without being detected. DJ Zombie found himself in the gym's stage area and heard their music as it was playing. Then, he came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him in a school closet and padlocked the door. The human DJ tried to escape, but he was not successful. Then DJ Zombie came to the turntables, and he replaced the current record with a zombie record. As a result, all of the staff and students began moving and dancing like zombies. The Power Rangers were alerted. Their alarm began to sound. The rangers all gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" said Kai.

"There is a monster who is forcing the people at the Stone Quarry High School to behave like zombies!" said Alpha 6.

"Then, maybe we should get down there!" said Leo.

"Wait!" said Alpha 6, "that would be very foolish!"

"Why do you say that?" asked Leo.

"That's because if you go down there, you will become under the same spell!" said Alpha 6.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Leo.

"Then, we need a plan!" said Kendrix.

Karone thought to herself for a minute.

"I have an idea!" said Karone.

"Yeah?" asked Damon, "what is it?"

"Now, that I am the white ranger," said Karone, "I have the power of earth! Maybe I can go down there, shake the stadium, and destroy the record at the first time that I get there!"

"But that's suicide!" said Kendrix.

"Yes, I know," said Karone, "but I see no other way!"

"I see," said Karone.

"Rangers!" said Alpha 6, "if you're going to do this, then do it! We cannot leave them as they are!"

"Well," said Karone, "I'm going. Wish me luck!"

"Go! Galactic!" said Karone as she morphed.

"Good luck!" said Damon.

They all smiled as she left the base and teleported to the high school gym. She materialized in front of the turntables and smashed the record when DJ Zombie wasn't looking. DJ Zombie left the gym, and the staff and students at the high school quickly recovered, although they were a little shaken up. After they came to, they noticed the state of the gym and wondered what happened there. The gym was in shambles. They noticed this. The principal of the high school made a decision to reschedule the prom and have everyone go home. They reserved the condition of the gym for the night janitors. Karone, then, returned to the base.

"You did it!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Maya.

"Yeah!" said Damon, "good job!"

"Thanks, everybody!" said Karone with a smile.

The alarm sounded again, and they, all, gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Well," said Alpha 6, "DJ Zombie is back. Only this time, he's in the city center square!"

"Then, let's go!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the seven rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. After they arrived, DJ Zombie kept shooting magic disks at the rangers. When the magic disks hit the rangers, they all began to tumble.

"We need to do something!" said Mike, "we can't take much more hits like this!"

"I agree!" said Maya.

"Maybe I can do an earthquake!" said Karone, "that should cause him to lose focus!"

"Well," said Damon, "if you're going to do it, do it!"

"Sure!" said Karone.

Karone used her Quasar Saber to do an earthquake. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground, and the rangers began to get up.

"Alright!" said Leo, "we've got him! Now, let's put him down! Star formation, now!"

The rangers formed a star formation with their Trans Daggers.

"Ready!" said Leo, "fire!"

The blast hit DJ Zombie, and DJ Zombie fell unconsciously. He was unable to get up from the ground. Scorpius noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts! Arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord! Charge!" said Mike,

"Tiger Galactabeast! Now!" said Karone.

They all hopped to their respective zords.

"Galactabeasts! Transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation, now!" said Leo.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike transformed, and both the Torozord and the Magna Defender formed the Defender Torozord.

"White Tiger Galactabeast! Transform!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast became a galactazord.

"Warrior mode!" said Karone, "now!"

The white tiger galactazord formed the white tiger warrior.

"Alright!" said Leo, "let's do this!"

Right away, DJ Zombie began firing magic disks at all three of them. As a result, the three took a few steps backward and fell to the ground.

"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Maya.

"I have an idea!" said Leo, "Centaurus Megazord!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the scene, and the Centaurus Zords came out. The zords formed the Centaurus Megazord. Leo hopped inside. As DJ Zombie shot magic disks at the Centaurus Megazord. Leo used the Centaurus Megazord's rifle to shoot down all of the magic disks. All of the magic disks were destroyed.

"Good one, Leo!" said Damon.

"Thanks!" said Leo.

DJ Zombie continued to fire more magic disks at the Megazords. All of them fell to the ground.

"We need to do something!" said Kendrix.

"I have an idea!" said Karone.

"Great!" said Kai, "what is it?"

"Let's try out the Galaxy Tiger Megazord!" said Karone.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

The Galaxy Megazord and the White Tiger Warrior combined to form the Galaxy Tiger Megazord.

"Yeah!" said Damon, "this is what I'm talking about!"

"I agree!" said Leo.

DJ Zombie kept firing magic disks at the Galaxy Tiger Megazord. Fortunately, the Galaxy Tiger Megazord was invincible against projectiles and able to reflect them back. That is just what happened. The Galaxy Tiger Megazord reflected back the magic disks as they came to them. As a result, all of the magic disks hit DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell over.

"Alright!" said Leo, "we've got him! Now, let's finish him! Power beams, now!"

Two single beams came from the Galaxy Tiger Megazord's hands. Then, DJ Zombie fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated and returned to the base.

"Oh, well!" said Scorpius, "there's always next time! I will not be defeated!"

Scorpius stomped towards his room in anger. Everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "you did well! I am very proud of you!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	6. Mouse Trap

Mouse Trap

Scorpius approached his henchmen and came up with an idea. The entire empire gathered before him.

"I figured," said Scorpius, "if the Power Rangers can work as a team, then we can too! I need a good monster this time, and not a horrible one! Remember; we want to win this one this time!"

"Hey, boss!" said Deviot.

"What is it?" thundered Scorpius.

As a result, Deviot was afraid of Scorpius for a little while. He did not realize that Scorpius was so frustrated.

"Well," said Deviot, in fear, "I have a strange idea for a monster, and it might work."

"Okay," said Scorpius, "go on!"

"How about a mouse monster?" asked Deviot.

"Are you honestly that ridiculous?" asked Scorpius.

"I know, sir," said Deviot, "but you never know unless you try!"

"Okay, I'm going to trust you!" said Scorpius, "but this had better work!"

Deviot became afraid.

"Trust me," said Deviot, "it will!"

"If you say so," said Scorpius.

Scorpius created a mouse monster named Mouson.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Mouson.

"Go down to Earth, and start wreaking havoc!" said Scorpius.

"Yes sir," said Mouson, in fear, "right away, sir!"

Mouson came to the city center square and began shooting electricity and bombs at the people. As a result, people were running everywhere. Unfortunately, some people were slightly injured. As a result, the alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came quickly to the viewing screen in the base.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Well," said Alpha 6, "there's a monster monster who is shooting weapons at the public. You should really get down there! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Don't worry," said Leo, "we're going!"

"Go! Galactic!" said all seven rangers as they morphed.

"That's enough!" said Karone.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" asked Mouson.

"We will!" said Leo.

The rangers charged towards Mouson, but they did not reach their target. Mouson dropped a metallic cage on the rangers. The rangers grabbed the bars.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Mouson, "things can get in, but you can't get out!"

Mouson continuously blasted the rangers with electric jolts. The rangers felt the effects.

"This has got to stop!" said Maya.

"I have an idea!" said Damon.

"Great!" said Kendrix, "then, do it already!"

"I sure will!" said Damon.

Damon grabbed his Quasar Saber and formed a wind gust. Then, the cell blew off the rangers.

"Good thinking, Damon!" said Leo.

"Thanks!" said Damon, "now, let's take him down!"

They charged again at Mouson, but Mouson hit them with bombs and electric jolts. As a result, they fell to the ground. Mouson began to laugh evilly.

"We've got to do something!" said Maya.

Then, the rangers took their blasters and zapped Mouson, but Mouson took a step backwards, and it basically had no effect on him.

"It didn't work!" said Kai.

"Man!" said Damon.

Then Kendrix used her Quasar Saber to do a flower attack. The flowers got in Mouson's eyes, and he had trouble seeing.

"I can't see!" said Mouson, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright!" said Leo, "we've got him!"

The rangers stood up and decided to take advantage of Mouson's current state.

"Let's put him down!" said Leo, "star formation, now!"

They took their Trans Daggers and formed a star.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast knocked Mouson unconscious, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Scorpius noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Mouson, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord! Charge!" said Mike.

"White Tiger Galactabeast, arise!" said Karone.

"Galactabeasts! Transform!" said Leo.

The rangers hopped on top of the galactabeasts. The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation!" said Leo, "now!"

The galactazords came together and formed the Galaxy Megazord. At the same time, Mike transformed and combined with the Torozord and became the Defender Torozord.

"White Tiger Galactabeast!" said Karone, "transform!"

The white tiger galactabeast became the white tiger galactazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord, warrior mode!" said Karone, "now!"

The white tiger galactazord became the white tiger warrior.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

When the fight began, Mouson zapped them with electric jolts. As a result, the three of them fell backwards.

"We need to do something!" said Maya.

"Honestly," said Kai, "we might need the Galaxy Tiger Megazord. It is the only way that we can penetrate his attacks!"

"Makes sense to me!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

The Galaxy Megazord and the White Tiger Warrior combined to form the Galaxy Tiger Megazord.

"Yeah!" said Damon, "let's do this!"

As the Galaxy Tiger Megazord approached Mouson, Mouson shot electric jolts at the Galaxy Tiger Megazord. However, they had no effect since the Galaxy Tiger Megazord is invincible against projectiles. The Galaxy Tiger Megazord walked right through the jolt as if nothing could phase it. As the Galaxy Tiger Megazord came closer to Mouson, it delivered an electric punch to Mouson. As a result, Mouson fell over. But when Mouson began to stand up, the rangers in the Galaxy Tiger Megazord powered up its hands, it released a beam from both hands, and it hit Mouson. As a result, Mouson fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Mouson was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated and went back to the base.

In Scorpius's lair, Scorpius was searching for Deviot.

"Oh, Deviot?" asked Scorpius.

But Deviot hid because he was scared for his life. He waited until Scorpius calmed down and then he will meet with him. At the base, Alpha 6 was pleased with the rangers.

"Good job, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "you've done well! Scorpius will soon flee from you. With you on board, Scorpius doesn't have a chance!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	7. The Galaxy Warriors

The Galaxy Warriors

"I am sick and tired of those rangers," said Scorpius, "they are getting in my way of universal conquest! I won't allow it!"

"But father," said Trakeena.

"What is it, honey?" asked Scorpius.  
"I was thinking," said Trakeena, "all this time, we have sent only one monster. This time, let's send many monsters! They will overpower the Power Rangers, and the Power Rangers will lose the fight!"

"I love it!" said Scorpius, "leave this one to me, honey!"

"No problem, dad!" said Trakeena.

Scorpius took his staff and formed 20 monsters. They were basically the same. They were all wasps with a human body.

"Go, my precious army!" said Scorpius, "go and wreak havoc on the Earth!"

All of the monsters left Scorpius's lair and went to Earth. The twenty monsters began to harass the public. As a result, the public began screaming and running everywhere. They were afraid. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came quickly before the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

They noticed the twenty monsters causing trouble.

"What is going on?" asked Damon, "this is crazy!"

"How do we defeat them?" asked Kendrix.

"I guess that we have to fight them and do our best!" said Mike.

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "I guess that you're right!"

"Let's go, everyone!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

Then, they arrived on the scene.

"Okay, everyone," said Leo, "let's do our best!"

"Right!" said Kai.

They tried to fight the wasp monsters, but they were fighting a losing battle.

"Guys!" said Mike, "try your Lights of Orion!"

"Good idea!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the rangers as they transformed.

However, they were still fighting a losing battle.

"This is not going well!" said Damon.

"I know!" said Maya, "but we have to keep going!"

They were still having a miserable time fighting the wasp monsters.

"Let's regroup!" said Leo.

"Retreat?" asked Kai, "no way!"

"We're not exactly winning!" said Leo, "let's regroup!"

"Yeah!" said Kai, "I guess you're right! I'm coming!"

The rangers decided to run away and go back to their base. The wasp monsters, Scorpius, and Trakeena began to laugh evilly.

"I guess that they were too much for them, daddy!" said Trakeena.

"Yes!" said Scorpius, "victory is ours!"

"So, why don't we start destroying things?" asked Trakeena.

"Yes," said Scorpius, "that does sound like fun!"

The wasp monsters, Trakeena, and Scorpius began attacking the city. They were causing a lot of damage. People were afraid, panicking, and running everywhere in fear.

"You know, father," said Trakeena.

"What is it, honey?" asked Scorpius.

"Maybe we can make these monsters giant!" said Trakeena, "then, they can cause even more destruction!"

"I like it!" said Scorpius, "let's do it!"

Scorpius made all twenty wasp monsters giant with his staff. They began attacking buildings and the public, and they were enjoying themselves. The alarm sounded in the base.

"Not more bad news!" said Damon.

"Unfortunately, it is!" said Alpha 6, "unfortunately, Scorpius has made the twenty monsters as giant!"

"This is all that we need!" said Damon.

"Well," said Leo, "we still have to try!"

"Yeah," said Kai, "I guess!"

"Don't get discouraged, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "victory will come! When one door closes, there is another open door!"

"Yeah," said Mike, "you're right!"

"Alright, everyone," said Leo, "let's see what we can do!"

"Yeah!" said Damon.  
"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"Alright, guys!" said Leo, "we need the zords!"

"Galactabeasts!" said Leo, "now!"

The galactabeasts came to the rangers. The rangers hopped onto their respective galactabeasts.

"Galactabeasts!" said Leo, "transform!"

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation, now!" said Leo.

The galactazords became the Galaxy Megazord.

"Galaxy Megazord, online!" said Leo.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike made his transformation. He hopped inside Torozord and formed the Defender Torozord.

"White Tiger Galactabeast, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast became the white tiger galactazord.

"White Tiger Warrior, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactazord became the white tiger warrior.

"Alright, rangers," said Leo, "it looks rough, but we can still do this!"

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's do this!"

They tried their best to fight the wasp monsters, but they were still having a losing battle. The wasp monsters knocked the three of them to the ground. One of the wasp monster placed their foot on top of the Galaxy Megazord and laughed about it.

"I have an idea," said Leo, "Stratoforce! Centaurus, now!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord released the Stratoforce and Centaurus Zords. They then formed the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords. Leo hopped inside the Centaurus Megazord, and Kai hopped inside the Stratoforce Megazord, leaving Damon, Maya, and Kendrix to pilot the Galaxy Megazord. Even with the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords, they were still losing the battle. The wasp monsters overpowered the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. Things became so bad that all of the zords eventually came apart, and the rangers were forced to emergency eject.

"This is not good!" said Leo.

The rangers took their Quasar Launchers and fired at one of the wasp monsters, and the wasp monster returned fire and hit them hard. The rangers tumbled.

"I don't think that we can do that again!" said Damon.

"I agree!" said Karone.

"So, what do we do?" asked Kai.

"I don't know," said Leo, "something has to work in our favor!"

The Torozord, White Tiger, Stratoforce and Centaurus Zords decided to retreat, so they left. Suddenly, the Wolf Galactabeast told Maya a message.

"The galactabeasts are saying something to me!" said Maya.

"What are they saying?" asked Damon.

"They want us to follow them!" said Maya.

"Well," said Leo, "let's go!"

"Yeah!" said Kai, "we can use all the help that we can get!"

They followed the galactabeast to Miranoi, and the galactabeasts led the rangers to a temple. When they arrived at the temple, the galactabeasts stopped moving.

"It's some sort of temple!" said Kendrix.

"I don't know about you guys," said Damon, "but I think that we should go inside! I think that's why the galactabeasts brought us here!"

"Yeah," said Karone, "let's go!"

They went inside the temple and looked everywhere. Suddenly, there was a ray of light in a jar.

"Look!" said Kendrix, "there's some kind of light coming from that jar!"

"Let's check it out!" said Kai.

They went to the jar and looked inside. They were astonished when they saw what was inside.

"There's six gems, inside!" said Mike.  
Kai took the jar and poured the gems on a table.

"What are they?" asked Damon.

"The legend is true!" said Maya.

"What legend?" asked Kai.

"These are the Quasar Gems!" said Maya.

"Quasar gems?" asked Leo.

"So, what is their purpose?" asked Damon.

"These quasar gems hold the powers of the great warriors!" said Maya, "they were made by the creator of the quasar sabers, Yonomus!"

"Yonomus?" asked Kai.

"Yes, Yonomus," said Maya, "if we are able to pull out the quasar sabers, we should also be able to activate the quasar gems! I'm sorry, Mike, but your powers did not use a quasar saber, so there may not be one for you."

"Don't worry," said Mike, "I understand!"

Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix, and Karone each picked up a quasar gem, and the quasar gems began to glow in their hands.

"Whoa!" said Damon, "this is weird!"

"Yeah!" said Karone.

Suddenly, the light of the gems began to travel outside.

"The light is going outside!" said Karone.

"So, let's go!" said Damon.

The seven rangers went outside. They noticed a red, yellow, blue, pink, green, and white warrior.

"Cool!" said Leo.

"Yeah!" said Kai.

"Hold on," said Maya, "I think that they are telling me something!"

Maya heard the message.

"They are saying that they are the galactic warriors!" said Maya, "they are here to help since we helped the galactabeasts. They are friends of the galactabeasts!"

"Wow!" said Damon.

"Can you see if they are willing to come with us?" asked Leo.

"I can try!" said Maya.

Maya spoke to them.

"They said that they are," said Maya.

"Good!" said Leo, "well, then, let's go!"

They and the galactic warriors traveled to Earth.

"You know," said Damon, "I've been thinking."

"What is it, Damon?" asked Karone.

"Since these galactic warriors are like the galactabeasts, I wonder if they act just like the galactabeasts and the Galaxy Megazord!" said Damon.

"It's worth a shot!" said Leo.

Leo took his Trans Dagger and applied it to his galactic warrior. Then, the galactic warrior transformed.

"Whoa!" said Maya, "it became a galactic paladin! These zords are very powerful. They have the abilities of the Trans Daggers and the same powers of our rangers!"

"Cool!" said Damon, "let's all get on top of our warriors!"

"I agree!" said Kai.

They all hopped on their respective warriors and traveled to Earth to fight the wasp monsters. The others transformed their galactic warriors into galactic paladins.

"I think that I'm going to like this!" said Damon.

"Me, too!" said Kendrix.

The galactic paladins took their Trans Daggers and fought the wasp monsters. They were able to fight off seventeen of the twenty wasp monsters, because the other three fused into one.

"Whoa!" said Kai, "they combined!"

"Then, we can probably do the same!" said Leo, "Galaxy Paladin Megazord, now!"

Karone fought with her galactic paladin separately. Only the first five rangers could form the Galaxy Paladin Megazord. The five galaxy paladins formed the Galaxy Paladin Megazord. The pink one became its right leg, the green one became its left leg. The yellow one formed its arms. The blue one formed its torso. And the red one formed the upper body.

"Galaxy Paladin Megazord, online!" said Leo, "alright! Let's see what this baby can do!"

"You know," said Kai, "wasps hate fire! Maybe we can use the fire power!"

"Yeah," said Leo, "let me try! Fire attack, now!"

The Galaxy Paladin Megazord spewed fire from its chest. The fire blast caused the main wasp monster to fall.

"I have another question," said Damon.

"Yeah?" asked Leo, "what is it?"

"Do you think that this Megazord has a power-up mode?" asked Damon.

"Let's try!" said Leo, "Galaxy Paladin Megazord! Power-up mode, now!"

The Galaxy Paladin Megazord did have a power-up mode. It sported a 'V' just like the Galaxy Megazord.

"This is amazing!" said Kendrix.

"Alright, let's take care of this wasp monster!" said Leo.

The Galaxy Paladin Megazord was able to deliver electric punches to the main wasp, and the main wasp fell over.

"We've got him!" said Leo, "now, let's finish him! Galaxy Paladin artillery, now!"

Two massive cannons appeared on the Galaxy Paladin Megazords arms.

"Fire!" said Leo.

The artillery blasts hit the main wasp monster, and the main wasp monster fell to the ground and exploded on contact with the ground. The main wasp monster was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"We did it!" said Kai.

They all high-fived each other and returned to the base.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius.

"I don't know!" said Trakeena, "we did not expect them to have another weapon!"

"This starting to get on my nerves!" said Scorpius, "I'm getting tired of this! There has to be a way to defeat them! There has to be a way! I will not accept defeat!"

Scorpius stomped angrily to his room. Everyone stayed out of his way.

Meanwhile, the rangers were celebrating their victory in the base. They high-fived each other.

"Good job, everyone!" said Alpha 6, "now, do you believe that anything can happen?"

"We understand that now, Alpha!" said Maya.

"Good!" said Alpha 6, "now, there's something that I have to tell you about these Galaxy Warriors."

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Kendrix.

"You all realize that only five of the galaxy warriors could form the Galaxy Paladin Megazord, right?" said Alpha 6.

"Yeah?" said Damon.

"Well, if you add Karone's zord, the White Galaxy Paladin when it is piggy-back the Galaxy Paladin Megazord, it will form the Super Galaxy Paladin Megazord!" said Alpha 6.

"This is too cool!" said Karone.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

"Now, remember, rangers," said Alpha 6, "even though you have the galactic warriors, you must only use them when you need them. We, as a team, always fight fair."

"No, problem, Alpha!" said Kendrix with a smile.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "I think I'm going to cry!"

Alpha 6 wiped his helmet with a tissue. Everyone else smiled. Then, they left and went their way.


	8. A Break from Earth

A Break from Earth

"I am sick and tired of those Power Rangers!" said Scorpius, "they are in my way of universal conquest! I swear! We need to do something!"

"But daddy," said Trakeena.

"What is it, honey?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, I was thinking," said Trakeena, "I was thinking that instead of conquering Earth, we can conquer another planet, maybe, Aquitar! At least, they are a little weaker!"

"Hmm," said Scorpius, "I agree! And I think that I can form the perfect monster for the job!"

"Great, father!" said Trakeena.

Scorpius took his staff and created a monster. This monster became knock as Hydron.

"Okay, boss," said Hydron, "I am at your command! What would you like me to do?"

"Excellent!" said Scorpius, "go to the planet Aquitar and start wreaking havoc!"

"Right away, boss!" said Hydron.

Hydron left the lair and went to Aquitar to cause trouble. He began attacking other lifeforms of the planet, and Cestro was the first one who noticed him.

"There is a monster on our planet!" said Cestro.

Delphine, Aurico, Corcus, and Tideus also noticed the monster.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power, now!" said the alien rangers as they morphed.

The Aquitian rangers charged towards Hydron, but with one hit from Hydron, he drained the alien rangers of their water. Then, the alien rangers lay helplessly on the ground. Hydron placed his foot on Tideus, laughed about it, and laughed at their misery.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Suddenly, the intergalactic alarm in the base began to sound. The rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"The intergalactic alarm sounded," said Alpha 6, "this is usually not good news! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

They saw the alien rangers in misery and saw Hydron causing trouble on their planet.

"Those guys need our help!" said Maya, "we have to do something!"

"Alpha?" asked Leo, "I know that we can teleport, but can we teleport that far?"

"I think that I could make it possible," said Alpha 6, "Zordon and I have done this before! I think I can do it again!"

"Great, Alpha!" said Damon.

"Let me at the controls!" said Alpha 6.

"Okay," said Karone.

Alpha tinkered with the controls and found a way to teleport to Aquitar.

"I did it!" said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Well," said Leo, "I guess that we'd better get going! Mike, Karone? Is it alright that you can stay behind just in case there is trouble on Earth?"

"No problem!" said Karone.

"Don't worry about it," said Mike.

"I guess that we should get going," said Damon, "Alpha, teleport us there!"

"You got it!" said Alpha 6.

Alpha 6 teleported the rangers to Aquitar. After they arrived, they quickly noticed Hydron and the alien rangers in misery.

"That's enough!" said Kendrix.

"You think that you can stop me?" said Hydron, "just go ahead and try it!"

"Gladly!" said Leo.

"Kai, I have an idea," said Leo.

"What is it?" said Kai.

"Since you are the one with the water powers," said Leo, "I think that you should stay behind while we handle this monster!"

"No problem," said Kai, "I'll see if can help these guys!"

"Everyone, else!" said Leo, "let's go!"

The others charged towards Hydron, but Hydron continued to knock them around. The rangers fell to the ground and had trouble getting up.

"I've got you!" said Hydron, "I will destroy you just like I did them!"

"We have to get up, somehow!" said Kendrix.

Kai made enough water blasts to quickly revive the alien rangers. Soon, all five alien rangers recovered.

"Ah!" said Tideus, "it feels good that I am fully hydrated!"

"They need our help!" said Delphine, "let's help them! It's morphing time!"

"We need Aquitar ranger power, now!" said the alien rangers as they morphed.

While the Lost Galaxy rangers were having trouble. Aurico and Cestro hit Hydron with their swords, and Hydron fell over. The Lost Galaxy rangers were soon able to get up.

"Thanks!" said Leo.

"No, you helped us!" said Delphine.

"Well," said Kai, "let's take care of thi guy!"

"Agreed!" said Delphine.

All ten rangers focused on the monster.

"You think that you can take me down?" asked Hydron, "I'll take on all of you!"

"Yeah!" said Leo, "you're going down!"

"Let's wait and see!" said Hydron.

Hydron and all ten rangers charged towards each other. The ten rangers were able to knock Hydron around a little. Hydron had enough.

"Okay," said Leo, "let's put him down! Star formation, now!"

The rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast from the star formation hit Hydron, and then, Hydron fell over. The ten rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Scorpius noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Hydron, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Cestro.

"We need the Shogun Zords now!" said the alien rangers.

The Shogun Zords came to the alien rangers, and the alien rangers hopped inside of them.

"Shogun Megazord, power!" said Delphine, "now!"

The Shogun Zords formed the Shogun Megazord.

"Alright, guys!" said Leo, "let's do the same! Galactabeasts! Arise!"

The galactabeast came to the rangers.

"Galactazord, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords. The rangers hopped inside.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation!" said Leo, "now!"

The galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this, together!"

"Right!" said the alien rangers simultaneously.

The Shogun Megazord and the Galaxy Megazord both attacked Hydron. They both used their swords. They managed to knock Hydron around a bit. Hydron could not take it anymore and became weak, and the rangers noticed this.

"Shogun Fire Saber," said Delphine, "now!"

The Shogun Saber formed in the Shogun Megazord's right hand, and then the alien rangers fired it up and thrusted it through Hydron.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, now!" said Leo.

The Lost Galaxy rangers powered up the Galaxy Saber, and they also thrusted it through Hydron. As a result, Hydron fell over and exploded on contact with the ground. Hydron was no more. The ten rangers then briefly celebrated. They all went to the ground.

"You saved us," said Aurico, "and we thank you."

"It wasn't a problem!" said Kendrix.

The Lost Galaxy rangers began to teleport back to their base. The alien rangers waved good-bye to them as they teleported out. After they left, Aurico had a talk with Cestria, Billy's wife.

"Cestria," said Aurico.

"Yes?" asked Cestria.

"You may or may not agree with me, but I honestly believe that Billy should be working with the rangers on Earth," said Aurico.

"Why do you say that?" asked Cestria.

"That is because I believe that they have a tough villain," said Aurico.

"I see," said Cestria, "but he may not like it!"

"Yes," said Aurico, "I know!"

"Don't worry," said Cestria, "I'll talk to him."

"Great!" said Aurico.

Cestria went to their abode to wait for Billy to come home. Soon enough, Billy did come home.

"Cestria, I'm home!" said Billy.

"Billy, we need to talk," said Cestria.

"What's wrong?" asked Billy.

"Actually, nothing," said Cestria, "but the alien rangers and I think that you would be better off working with the rangers on Earth."

"What about our relationship together?" asked Billy.

"I understand," said Cestria, "but I'm afraid that there is no other way. Besides, you can visit me anytime that you want!"  
"I see," said Billy sadly.

"Billy," said Cestria, "don't be sad! You're about to help the whole universe!"

"Well," said Billy, "what about my aging treatments?"

Cestro came into the abode.

"Billy," said Cestro, "you don't need them anymore. Your condition is cured. The treatments did their job."

"Alright, I'll go!" said Billy.

The alien rangers began to smile.

"Are you ready to be teleported?" asked Cestro.

"Yes," said Billy, "I am."

"Teleporting, now!" said Cestro.

Billy began to teleport to Earth. As he was leaving, they waved good-bye to him, and Billy waved good-bye to them. As he arrived to Earth, Billy did not have a place to live, but suddenly, he was teleported to the base by Alpha 6. After he arrived in the base, the seven rangers took an offensive stance. They were ready to attack Billy, because they thought that he was an intruder.

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

"It's okay, guys!" said Alpha 6, "I brought him here!"

"Alpha," said Kai, "can you tell us what is going on here?"

"This is Billy Cranston," said Alpha 6, "he is a veteran ranger. He was the first blue ranger ever. I brought him here so that he could help us!"

The seven rangers relaxed their stance.

"Next time that you do this," said Kendrix, "can you tell someone?"

"Really!" said Kai.

"Welcome aboard, Billy," said Damon, "it's good to have you here. By the way, I'm Damon Henderson. I'm the mechanic of this base and also the green ranger."

The others introduced themselves also.

"Guys, I'm Billy," said Billy, "I will also be a mechanic and a scientist for you guys. I'm sorry I startled you. Just remember, I come in peace."

"No problem, Billy," said Kendrix.

"We understand!" said Maya.

Billy and the seven rangers smiled. Then, they all shook Billy's hand. Billy felt welcome to be at the base. Alpha 6 patted him on the back.

"It feels so good to have you back!" said Alpha 6, "I think I'm going to cry! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

The other rangers laughed with Alpha.


	9. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Kai has a cousin named Yamoto on Earth. Kai left the base so that he could enjoy time with Yamoto. He went to his house and knocked on the door. His aunt, Sakura, went to the entrance and looked out of the window to see who it was. She noticed that it was Kai. She opened the door and greeted him.

"Kai!" said Sakura.'

They hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you!" said Sakura, "come on in! Do you want a drink?"

"That won't be necessary," said Kai.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here to see if Yamoto wants to go to the park with me!" said Kai.

"I don't think that he'll have a problem with it," said Sakura.

"Yamoto!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Yamoto.

"Your cousin, Kai, is here to see if you want to go to the park," said Sakura, "do you want to go?"

Then, Yamoto came down the stairs and hurried as quickly as he could.

"I think that's a yes," said Sakura.

Then, Yamoto hugged Kai tightly.

"So," said Kai, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" said Yamoto.

"Then, let's go!" said Kai.

"Yay!" said Yamoto.

Kai and Yamoto both left the house and went into Kai's car. Kai started up the car and began to drive to Pearson Park. Sakura waved good-bye to them as they left. Kai and Yamoto went to the park. They exited the car, and Yamoto ran towards the equipment. At the park, Kai and Yamoto were playing together during the entire time. However, Deviot noticed both of them and came up with an idea. Deviot went back to Scorpius's lair.

"Hey, Scorpius?" asked Deviot.

"Yes?" asked Scorpius, "what is it?"

"That brat, Kai, has a cousin," said Deviot, "I figured that if we capture him, we can demand anything that we want from the Power Rangers!"

"Anything?" asked Scorpius.

"Anything," said Deviot.

"Then, let's do it," said Scorpius, "I have the perfect monster in mind for the task!"

Scorpius took his staff and created a monster called Fightor. Fightor appeared before Scorpius.

"What can I do for you, boss?" asked Fightor.

"Here's the plan," said Scorpius.

Scorpius whispered a message into Fightor's ear.

"Can you do that?" asked Scorpius.

"Gladly!" said Fightor.

Still, Kai and Yamoto were enjoying each other at the park. They were expecting no trouble, but they were wrong. Some Stingwingers appeared and surrounded both of them. Yamoto became afraid.

"Kai," said Yamoto, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Kai, "just stay by me, okay?"

Kai tried his best to fend off the Stingwingers, but at the same time, the Stingwingers managed to separate both of them.

"Kai!" yelled Yamoto.

"Yamoto!" yelled Kai.

Then, the Stingwingers seized Yamoto and took him to their lair.

"No!" said Kai.

The Stingwingers took Yamoto, tied him to a chair, and blindfolded him. Kai went to the base and wanted to have a meeting with the other rangers.

"Kai?" asked Leo, "what's going on?"

"The Stingwingers captured my cousin, Yamoto," said Kai, "if my aunt, Sakura, finds out about this, I'll be dead meat!"

"Don't worry, Kai," said Maya, "we'll get him back!"

"I really hope so," said Kai.

Suddenly, a message came on the viewing screen, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen. The message came from Scorpius.

"Hello, rangers," said Scorpius, "it's so good to see you!"

"What do you want, you creep!" said Damon.

"Actually," said Scorpius, "it's more like what do you want."

"What do you mean?" asked Kendrix.

"I have Kai's precious cousin here," said Scorpius.

"You'd better not hurt him!" said Kai.

"Actually," said Scorpius, "that's up to you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

"I will challenge you with a fight between your pathetic Megazord and my precious monster, Fightor," said Scorpius, "if you win, then you can have his cousin back, but if you lose, we will throw him in the ocean."

"We accept!" said Leo, "but you'd better not hurt him!"

"That's up to you!" said Scorpius, "be in the desert in one hour, or else."

Scorpius signed off.

"Okay, guys," said Leo, "I have an idea!"

"Great!" said Kendrix, "what is it?"

"I say that we use the Galaxy Paladin Megazord," said Leo, "and then, we might have a better chance! And I suggest that Mike and Karone stay behind if they decide to cheat!"

"No problem!" said Karone.

Mike also smiled.

"Well," said Damon, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Right!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the five rangers as they morphed.

They quickly arrived in the desert.

"Alright," said Leo, "galactic warriors, arise!"

The galactic warriors came to the five rangers.

"Galactic warriors, transform!" said Leo.

The galactic warriors became galactic paladins. The five rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, everyone," said Leo, "let's form the Galaxy Paladin Megazord!"

The five galactic paladins combined to form the Galaxy Paladin Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Scorpius used his staff to make Fightor giant.

The Galaxy Paladin Megazord was ready for battle. Fightor came to the area, and a boxing ring surrounded both of them.

"Alright, here's the rules," said Trakeena, "wait a minute! There are no rules! Fight!"

"Oh, great!" said Damon.

The Galaxy Paladin Megazord and Fightor were exchanging punches. The Galaxy Paladin Megazord was winning at first. Scorpius took notice of this. Then, he sent some Stingwingers in fighter aircraft to attack and distract the Galaxy Paladin Megazord. They attacked the Galaxy Paladin Megazord, and the rangers began to lose their focus, and Fightor began to have the winning edge and laugh about it. The Galaxy Paladin Megazord then fell to the ground.

"They're cheating!" said Leo.

"There are no rules," said Damon, "remember?"

"Unfortunately," said Kai.

"We have to get back up!" said Leo, "especially for Kai's cousin!"

Karone and Mike saw the Stingwinger fighters on the viewing screen attacking the Galaxy Paladin Megazord.

"We need to do something!" said Karone.

"I have an idea," said Mike.

"Yeah?" asked Karone, "what is it?"

"Let's go down and shoot down those fighters!" said Mike.

"Yeah!" said Karone, "let's go!"

"Go! Galactic!" said Mike and Karone as they morphed.

They both arrived on the scene. Karone and Mike began to shoot down all of the Stingwinger fighter aircraft. All of them were eventually shot down.

"Thanks, guys!" said Leo.

"No problem!" said Mike.

Mike and Karone then went back to the base. The Galaxy Paladin Megazord had the winning edge again. They managed to knock Fightor to the ground.

"I think we've got him!" said Leo, "now, let's finish him! Galaxy Paladin Artillery Cannons, now!"

Suddenly, two massive cannons appeared on the Galaxy Paladin Megazord's arms.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast knocked Fightor down. He fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Fightor was no more.

"Okay," said Leo, "give us back our comrade!"

Trakeena began to laugh evilly.

"Fools!" said Trakeena, "haven't you learn that you can't always trust a villain? Your fight was in vain. We were planning to make you lose all of the time! To the ocean, he goes!"

"Man!" said Kai.

"Let's go back to the base," said Leo, "maybe Billy might come up with something!"

"Right!" said Maya.

They all went back to the base.

"Guys," said Leo, "we failed. Trakeena and Scorpius lied to us during the whole entire time!"

"Hold on, rangers," said Billy, "there still might be hope. There's an old trick that I learned. I'm going to need three communicators."

Kendrix, Kai, and Leo gave Billy their communicators. Billy attached the three communicators to the teleportation systems.

"Hope this works!" said Billy.

Deviot and Furio were just about to throw Yamoto in then ocean. Yamoto was trying his best to fight his way out of it, but it was still in vain. Suddenly, the rangers and crew were able to teleport Yamoto out of their hands and to Pearson Park.

"Your cousin is at Pearson Park," said Billy.

Kai thanked everyone. He powered down and teleported to Pearson Park to greet his cousin.

"Kai!" said Yamoto.

Then Kai approached him and hugged each other tightly. Yamoto was crying and still afraid.

"You've been through a lot," said Kai, "let's get you home!"

Kai and Yamoto went to Kai's car, and Kai drove Yamoto home. They went up the walkway and knocked on the door. Sakura answered the door immediately. Sakura, then, held Yamoto tightly as they gave each other a hug.

"I think that Yamato is glad to be home!" said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Kai, "I don't blame him! See you later, Yamoto!"

"Bye, Kai!" said Yamoto.

Kai got in his car, and Yamoto and Sakura waved him good-bye as he drove away. Then, Kai teleported back to the base.

"So," said Damon, "how'd it go?"

"He's safe and sound," said Kai.

"Good!" said Kendrix.

Then they all went their way.


	10. The Disappearing Act

The Disappearing Act

"I am sick and tired of those Power Rangers," said Scorpius, "there has to be a way to defeat them! There has to be a way!"

"You know, father," said Trakeena.

"Yes, daughter?" asked Scorpius.

"I've been thinking," said Trakeena.

"Yes?" asked Scorpius.

"Maybe we can teleport the whole city, including the Power Rangers, into the dark dimension! If there is no one in the city, then there will be no one who will defend it!" said Trakeena.

"That's a great idea!" said Scorpius, "I'm glad I thought of it!"

Trakeena frowned.

"I think that I have the perfect monster for the job!" said Scorpius, "leave this to me!"

Scorpius took his staff and made a monster called Porticon.

"What is your will, boss?" asked Porticon.

"Here's the plan," said Scorpius.

Scorpius whispered a message in Porticon's ear.

"Can you do that for me?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, sir!" said Porticon, "right away, sir!"

"Good!" said Scorpius, "then get going!"

"Right away, sir!" said Porticon.

Porticon used his teleportation beam and zapped the whole city. All of the citizens in the city, including the Power Rangers, were sent to the dark dimension. The public looked everywhere because they were unfamiliar with their surroundings.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"I don't know," said Karone, "and we can't morph with these people around!"

"There has to be way!" said Damon.

"Excellent!" said Scorpius, "now, Porticon, destroy the city!"  
"Gladly!" said Porticon.

Porticon began to attack the city and destroy buildings and other things. Scorpius and Trakeena were elated because they felt that no one was in the city, and they had free reign to destroy it. So, Porticon, Trakeena, and Scorpius began zapping the city. Citizens were running and panicking everywhere out of fear. The three villains simply laughed at the city's destruction.

"Victory is ours!" said Scorpius.

Scorpius and Trakeena began to laugh. Tommy, from Reefside, came to the city to visit some friends. He noticed that no one was present. He looked everywhere and found no one.

"Where is everybody?" asked Tommy.

Tommy only saw the city and the destruction caused by the three villains.

"What happened here?" asked Tommy.

Suddenly, Alpha 6 teleported Tommy to the base. After Tommy arrived, he saw Alpha 6, and he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. He looked everywhere.

"Where am I?" asked Tommy as he looked around.

"Tommy!" said Alpha 6.

"Alpha?" asked Tommy, "can you tell me what is going on here?"

"Well," said Tommy, "the Power Rangers were sent somewhere off the planet. Unfortunately, there are three villains who are destroying the city, and with the Power Rangers gone, there is no one who can defend the city!"

"What can I do about it, Alpha?" asked Tommy, "somebody has to stop them!"

"Okay, Tommy," said Alpha 6, "there is a way!"

"Great!" said Tommy, "how can I help?"

"Okay, Tommy," said Alpha 6, "there is another Quasar Saber on the planet Miranoi. I'm not sure that you will be chosen, but it is worth a shot!"

"Let's hope that it works!" said Tommy, "I'm willing to give it a try!"

"Okay, Tommy," said Alpha 6, "I'm going to send you to Miranoi. Now, the Quasar Saber give off energy, and that's why I'm giving you this energy reader."

Alpha 6 gave Tommy the energy reader.

"Okay, Alpha," said Tommy, "send me there!"

"Okay, good luck!" said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Alpha 6 sent Tommy to Miranoi. Immediately, Tommy activated the energy reader. He walked around until the energy reader became more sensitive.

"It has to be somewhere around here!" said Tommy.

Tommy looked around the area, and he saw the Quasar Saber.

"There it is!" said Tommy.

Tommy went to the rock that held the Quasar Saber, he grabbed the Quasar Saber, and he pulled it out. The Quasar Saber began to shine in silver.

"Whoa!" said Tommy in awe.

Alpha 6 noticed that Tommy found the last Quasar Saber, and Alpha 6 teleported Tommy back to base. After Tommy arrived, Tommy looked carefully at the Quasar Saber.

"You've found it!" said Alpha 6, "you have been chosen! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Chosen!" said Tommy with a smile, "so, how do I use it?"

"Simple!" said Alpha 6, "you say 'Go! Galactic!', and then you will morph. Give it a try!"

"Here it goes!" said Tommy, "go! Galactic!"

Tommy then became the silver ranger. He was in awe about the suit. His suit was similar to the other five Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. Then, he powered down.

"That was cool!" said Tommy, "now, what do we do about the others?"

"No problem, Tommy," said Alpha, "I have two pylons which will open a dimensional doorway that the citizens can travel through. Don't set them up here, because we can't let the public into this base."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "okay, I'm going!"

"Go! Galactic!" said Tommy as he morphed.

Tommy left the base and went down to Pearson Park to set up the pylons. Scorpius realized what Tommy was doing.

"He's trying to save the others!" said Scorpius, "Stingwingers! Stop him!"

Then some Stingwingers traveled to where Tommy was set. Tommy was able to fend them off, but the Stingwingers damaged one of the pylons, left, and went back to the base.

"Man!" said Tommy, "I hate those guys!"  
Tommy noticed that one of the pylons was damaged.

"Hmm," said Tommy, "maybe I can fix it! I hope that I have enough time!"

Tommy was quickly able to repair the pylon.

"Alright!" said Tommy, "let's do this!"

Tommy set up the two pylons, and as a result, a dimensional door appeared, and the public and the Power Rangers were able to quickly travel through it. The dark dimension became empty. Everyone safely arrived in Pearson Park. They were a little shaken up at first, but they quickly recovered. They realized that the silver ranger somehow did it. The public and the other Power Rangers were thankful, and the public then went their way.

"Thanks, whoever you are!" said Kendrix.

"No problem!" said the silver ranger.

"Wait a minute," said Leo, "who are you, anyway?"

Suddenly, the silver ranger took off his helmet.

"No way!" said Leo, "you're Tommy Oliver!"

"Wait a minute, Leo," said Kai, "you know this guy?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Leo, "this guy is a Power Ranger legend! He's a veteran Power Ranger. He helped us succeed at our fight with Serpenterra!"

"Serpenterra?" asked Damon.

"Trust me," said Leo, "everything's okay!"

The rest of them all smiled.

"Welcome back, Tommy," said Leo.

"Thanks, Leo," said Tommy.

Tommy and Leo hugged each other. Tommy also introduced himself to the other rangers. Suddenly, Leo's communicator sounded.

"Yes, Alpha?" asked Leo.

"I need all of you to come back to the base," said Alpha 6.

"No problem, Alpha," said Leo.

Leo faced the others.

"Alpha wants all of us to come back to base," said Leo.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" asked Mike, "let's go!"

All eight rangers teleported to the base.

"Hello, everyone," said Alpha 6, "it's so good to see you! I see that you have met Tommy."

Tommy smiled, and Kai patted him on the back. Then, they all smiled.

"Rangers," said Alpha 6, "I brought you here so that you will learn about his powers."

They all smiled at each other again.

"Tommy," said Alpha 6, "as if you didn't know, you are going to be the silver ranger. You have a galactabeast, and it's on Miranoi. It is the Elephant Galactabeast. It is the most powerful of all of the galactabeast. You already have the Quasar Saber, but you also have a Trans Dagger. Your Trans Dagger can form the Kappa Spear. You also have special powers. Your powers are those of space. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "so I have to go to Miranoi to meet this galactabeast?"

"Yes, you will, Tommy," said Alpha 6.

"Don't worry, Tommy," said Maya, "we'll go with you."

"Thanks, Maya," said Tommy with a smile.

"Well," said Leo, "let's get going!"

"Right!" said Maya.

"Go! Galactic!" said all eight rangers as they morphed.

They went back to Miranoi.

"So, how do we find this galactabeast?" asked Kendrix.

"Maya," said Damon.

"Yes?" asked Maya.

"I have an idea," said Damon.

"Yes?" asked Maya, "what is it?"

"Maybe you can ask the galactabeasts where the elephant galactabeast is!"

"Good idea!" said Maya, "if that's the case, we need to call them!"

"No problem!" said Leo, "galactabeasts! Arise!"

"Maya," said Kai, "ask them?"

"Okay," said Maya.

Maya began to communicate with the galactabeasts. Maya then stopped communicating.

"They told me where the elephant galactabeast is!" said Maya, "follow me!"

"Okay!" said Mike.

They all followed Maya to the location.

"We're here!" said Maya.

They saw the Elephant Galactabeast, and they were in awe, but for some reason, the Elephant Galactabeast was behind bars. It struggled to get out.

"Why is it in that cage?" asked Kendrix.

"I don't know!" said Kai.

"Leave this to me!" said Damon.

Damon did a tornado with his Quasar Saber and whisked the cage off of the Elephant Galactabeast. Then, the Elephant Galactabeast was set free and sounded a noise with its trunk.

"Is it saying something?" asked Kendrix.

"In fact," said Maya, "it is!"

"What's it saying?" asked Damon.

"Leave this to me!" said Maya as she began to communicate with the galactabeast, "it is saying that it thanks us, and it is willing to fight with us. It also says, that it was in this cage because of Furio."

"I can't stand that guy!" said Kai.

"Me, neither!" said Karone.

Tommy leaped on top of the elephant galactabeast, and the elephant galactabeast had no trouble with it. Damon was quite pleased with the situation.

"Amazing!" said Damon.

"Hey, Tommy!" said Kendrix, "it looks like you found a new friend!"

"Yeah!" said Tommy with a smile.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the base, and Alpha 6 contacted Leo on his communicator.

"Yes?" asked Leo.

"Rangers," said Alpha 6, "you need to get to the city and quickly! Porticon is causing a lot of trouble! He's harassing the citizens!"

"Sure thing, Alpha!" said Leo.

They both signed off.

"We have monster trouble!" said Leo.

"Porticon?" asked Karone.

"You guessed it!" said Leo.

"Then, let's go!" said Damon.

They went to the scene.

"That's enough!" said Kendrix.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" asked Porticon.

"Yes, us!" said Mike.

They charged towards Porticon, and Porticon knocked them around. Soon, the rangers were unable to rise. Porticon began to blast them some more while they were down.

"We have to do something!" said Karone.

"Leave this to me!" said Tommy, "meteor attack!"

Tommy took his Quasar Saber and formed a small meteor shower which caused Porticon to fall.

"Good one, Tommy!" said Damon.

"It wasn't a problem," said Tommy.

"We've got him!" said Leo, "okay, guys! Star formation, now!"

They formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast knocked Porticon unconsciously. Scorpius noticed the situation, took his staff, healed Porticon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Can I try this one?" asked Tommy, "I am anxious to try out my new zord!"  
"Be my guest!" said Leo.

"Thanks!" said Tommy.

"Alright," said Tommy, "elephant galactabeast, arise!"  
The elephant galactabeast came to Tommy, and Tommy hopped on top.

"Alright!" said Tommy, "galactabeast, transform, now!"

The elephant galactabeast became the elephant galactazord.

"Alright!" said Tommy, "elephant galactabeast, warrior mode!"

The elephant galactazord became the Elephant Warrior. It was massive, just like the Titano Charge Megazord in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. The other rangers were in awe.

"Cool!" said Damon.

"Alright!" said Tommy, "let's do this!"

Porticon and the Elephant Warrior exchanged hits, but the Elephant Warrior was winning the battle. The Elephant Warrior managed to knock Porticon to the ground.

"Alright!" said Tommy, "Elephant Shield, now!"

Tommy readied the Elephant Shield on the Elephant Warrior's right hand. The Elephant Warrior hit Porticon with his shield. Soon, Porticon had enough and became too weak to fight.

"Elephant Shield, now!" said Tommy.

A laser emitted from the Elephant Shield and hit Porticon. As a result, Porticon fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Porticon was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated and returned to the base. As a result, Trakeena was fearing for her life.

"I'm sorry, father," said Trakeena, "this wasn't my fault! I did not expect them to have another ranger!"

"It's okay, daughter," said Scorpius, "this is really starting to get on my nerves! I will not accept defeat!"

Scorpius stomped to his room, and everyone avoided him. At the base, the rangers high-fived each other.

"Good job, everyone!" said Alpha 6, "and Tommy?"

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"Welcome back!" said Alpha 6.

"Thanks, Alpha!" said Tommy.

"Sure!" said Alpha 6.

They all smiled and went their way.


End file.
